


Entropy

by Squintern



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squintern/pseuds/Squintern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt liked order. His life had a very strict order to it until an old acquaintance stepped back into his life and taught him the importance of disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story originally posted to my Fanfiction. I haven't finished this one, so I'm hoping that by putting it here I'll work up the motivation and inspiration to finish it (especially since I have one or two sequel ideas that might be fun to write). Basically canon through the beginning of season 5 except for some things that I just didn't like.

_The universe prefers to proceed toward disorder, a state known as entropy._

* * *

Kurt liked order. His life had a very strict order to it. His internship at Vogue, then NYADA in the fall, Blaine and himself together at last; he had a plan. And it was actually going quite well. Isabelle loved him, he’d smoked his impromptu audition and Blaine couldn’t stop talking about next year. Minus the small set-back when Santana decided to move in, everything was going according to plan; the universe was neat and ordered.

So it was inevitable when everything began to fall apart.

It was subtle at first, hardly noticeable. He happened to find a new route to the Vogue office that cut a full minute off his normal time. He decided to make it a part of his ordered routine. Unfortunately, it no longer took him past the Starbucks he usually bought his morning coffee from. But there was a small café en route that served better coffee for half the price, so he considered it a beneficial trade-off. That, too, became a part of his routine. And with his new extra minute to spare, he could save money by making his lunch the night before instead of ordering out or going to pick up a sandwich at the deli near the office. The changes didn’t seem malevolent at the time, but then again, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.

It was almost March when everything began to crumble. That morning, Rachel had slept through her alarm and was therefore in the shower when he woke up. Her lateness meant he had less time to shower and pick an outfit and thus no time to make his lunch. The coffee shop had an unusually long line because he had left late and the NYU students (he discovered this was the café many of them frequented) were on their way to class. Usually, he would beat them and be leaving just as they began trickling in. But not today.

While he waited the extra time for his usual coffee, he shuffled through the sheaf of papers he’d had to carry because he had no time to put them in his bag. They were designs he was hoping to show Isabelle for a little critiquing. She had offered to take a look at some of the things he drew if he ever wanted an outside opinion and she’d hinted a possible place for them on the wedsite.  He heard his order number called and hurried over to grab his coffee and leave. Only on his way out, he collided with a very solid body, splashing the hot liquid everywhere. In his attempt to save the designs, he dropped several and spilled the coffee all down his front.

“Fuck!” he swore through his teeth, pulling off his jacket before he could get burned.

“Christ, Hummel,” an obscenely familiar and extremely unwelcome voice snapped, “walk much?” He glared up at the human he had hit.

“My sincerest apologies, Smythe,” he hissed sarcastically before dropping to the floor to grab at the designs he’d lost before someone could step on him. A hand held up a few he’d missed.

“Here,” Sebastian Smythe said, handing them back. Kurt snatched them, narrowing his eyes at the boy. “I’m glad to see you’re finally designing for girls, were you planning on getting a full sex change?”

“Please move, Sebastian,” Kurt hissed, draping his wet jacket over his arm and discarding the now empty coffee cup. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow.

“Have to say, I’m less than impressed. You’re usually so eloquent. What happened? Voice hoarse from all that singing?” he asked, then smirked. “Oh, no, can’t be. You’re not doing much of that anymore.” Kurt full on glared at him, pushing by him and storming out on to the streets. Today was going to be a very bad day.

Sighing, he dabbed at the coffee stain on his jacket when he sat down at his desk. It _was_ his favorite jacket, but he doubted the stain would come out unless he got to a washing machine ASAP. He swore and tossed it in his bag, making sure the wet patch didn’t touch anything else. Isabelle had left him a bit of work and a note promising to look at his designs after lunch. He stacked them to the side and buckled down, completely forgetting his unpleasant run-in with the ex-Warbler,

Feeling less on edge, he strolled to the café for a sandwich at lunch time. It was emptier than he expected so he was able to order fairly quickly. He went to a table to sit, needing to get out of the office for a little while. A cough sounded behind him. He turned warily and wished he hadn’t.

“Hey, Kurt,” Sebastian said, smiling down at him. There was a sparkle in his eyes, challenging Kurt to break the sudden tentative truce he had just called.

“Sebastian,” he acknowledged, coolly but politely. He turned away again.

“So, what brings you here?” Sebastian asked, pulling out the chair across from Kurt and seating himself unbidden. Kurt bit his tongue to calm his irritation. Sebastian Smythe was being civil with him, the least he could do was prove his superiority and return the sentiment.

“I’m getting lunch,” he said simply, folding his arms. Sebastian snorted.

“Obviously. But isn’t this a little far from campus?” he said. Kurt’s brow furrowed. “From NYADA, it’s a little far,” Sebastian elaborated.

“I’m not going to NYADA, I thought you knew that,” Kurt told him. Sebastian actually looked surprised. “You did say something earlier.”

“I was kidding. I thought you’d gotten in,” Sebastian said, “isn’t that why Anderson is so gung-ho about going to NYADA next year?” Kurt sighed and slumped. It didn’t usually hurt so much talking about it, especially considering his recent acceptance, but something about talking to Sebastian made it suddenly humiliating.

“Well, I didn’t. Of course, Blaine probably will get in his first try. I’m going there in the fall,” he mumbled. Sebastian looked honestly shocked.

“You didn’t make it but the Screeching Berry did?” he demanded. Kurt frowned at him.

“Yeah. You sound surprised,” he muttered.

“I am. Your gnome told me she completely choked at her audition. Apparently you killed it, though.” Kurt squinted at the other boy. He could detect no condescension, no malice in his eyes.

“I did,” he sniffed after a beat, then went up to collect his sandwich and sat back down. “Why are you being nice to me?” he demanded as he returned.

“I told you, new leaf. It’s been working out rather well for me,” Sebastian explained. “I decided I needed to apologize to everyone and that included you.”

“Well, thanks,” Kurt murmured after a pause, feeling suddenly not hungry. He picked up his lunch anyway. No use letting it go to waste. Sebastian shrugged in acknowledgement of his words.

“So what are you doing with your life if you’re not becoming a singing, dancing puppet?”

Kurt finished chewing before he answered, “I’ve got a paid internship at Vogue.”

“Fitting. You’re finally going to be dressing women, maybe that’ll finally teach you where to shop in the clothing stores,” Sebastian smirked. Kurt looked at him, finding himself almost captivated by the sudden twinkle in his eyes.

“Maybe I should be dressing you, because you must be some form of blind to think that outfit is acceptable to wear,” he quipped back.

“Mmm, I prefer my men _undressing_ me,” Sebastian purred.

“I understand you need the help,” Kurt sniffed. Sebastian snorted as if he were biting back a laugh. Well. That was new.

“Would you help?” he asked, eyes brimming with mirth.

“Not even in your dreams,” Kurt snapped, but there was something light about the insult and Kurt almost wondered if he didn’t fully mean it.

“Nah,” Sebastian agreed. His voice dropped to practically sultry. “Because we’re both already naked in my dreams,” he breathed in Kurt’s ear. The hairs on his neck rose as Sebastian’s breath ghosted across it. Before he could turn his head to see if Sebastian even meant one word of the statement, the door to the café opened and Sebastian was gone.

Had he just been flirting with Sebastian Smythe?


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Kurt returned to his desk, he had signed the whole incident off to momentary insanity (on Sebastian’s part, of course).  _Let’s be honest,_  he told himself,  _we hate each other. There is no conceivable reason for Sebastian to start playing nice now._  That being said, he shook himself and turned back to his work.

“Kurt!” Isabelle strolled into his office. He looked up in excitement. “I’m ready to see some designs. Impress me.”

“Okay, so these are just some things I’ve thrown together. I ordered them like a collection, but I dropped them so they’re a little out of order. Give me a minute,” he said hastily, starting to clear his desk and restack the designs.

“Tough morning?” she asked knowingly, watching him.

“You could say that,” he muttered.

“You want to tell me about it?” She placed a hand on his own busy hands to stop him. He sighed.

“It’s just been a little hectic is all. It’ll be back to normal tomorrow,” he explained. “Here they are.” He shuffled through them once more and handed them over.

“Wow, Kurt, these are really good,” Isabelle gushed, going through the designs. He allowed himself a smile. “I mean it, these are great.”

“Thanks,” he murmured.

“Can I take these? I know a few people who might be interested in them,” she asked. He nodded eagerly.

“That would be amazing! Wow, thanks!” he said, resisting the urge to throw his arms around the woman and squeeze the life out of her. She chuckled at his enthusiasm and left his desk. He slumped back in the chair. She hadn’t noticed there was a missing design.

Well, how could she? It wasn’t exactly a collection so not all the pieces were necessarily cohesive. It wasn’t weird for there to be a few missing links. But it had been his best piece. And he felt like she might have been able to sense his anxiety over not having it as they had sat there. He needed that piece back. He had to find it.

He tore his desk apart as neatly as possible. He even went so far as to guide Rachel through their apartment as he tried to think of any place he could have left it. No design was forthcoming. All he got for his trouble were strange looks from his co-workers and an earful of Rachel’s play-by-play schedule. He looked at the time. He’d wasted at least two hours looking for the design and he still had a pile of work to finish. It was nearly 5:00 already; he would have to stay late. Brilliant. Anything to make a bad day worse, it appeared.

By 7:48, he was finally,  _finally_ , on his way home. He literally trudged back to the apartment, just wanting a quiet dinner and a long, long, long sleep. But, with Rachel around, dinner was never a quiet affair. She pounced on him as he walked in, demanding to know why he had been hanging around with Sebastian. Between her irate ranting and lighting fast questions, he managed to ask how she had known.

Apparently, Sebastian had texted Blaine who had called Finn who had called Rachel who had alerted the entire glee club. Why it was any of their business he had no idea. But apparently this was need-to-know information. He half-listened to her list of reasons he shouldn’t start becoming friends with Sebastian Smythe as he dug up some take-out and ate before he finally assured her he still hated the other boy and escaped to his bed. Which wasn’t much of an escape as it was only closed off by a curtain, but that wasn’t the point.

“Kurt?” Blaine picked up after the second ring. Kurt relaxed instantly.

“Hey,” he said.

“How are you? You sound tired,” Blaine said worriedly.

“I’m doing better now,” Kurt told him, grinning, “it’s just been a stressful day.”

“Yeah. Sebastian texted me saying he’d run into you at lunch,” Blaine prodded gently. Kurt sighed.

“Unfortunately. We had an actual conversation, but I still hate him,” Kurt muttered. He felt almost bad about lying to Blaine, but he didn’t really need to tell him about a one-time incident, did he? Blaine chuckled.

“Well, his text said a little more than that and a bit more profanely. That’s why I called Finn. I knew you’d be busy, so I had to ask him,” Blaine explained. Kurt frowned, Blaine still didn’t trust him.

“Well, it  _is_  Sebastian. And I would never cheat on you, Blaine.  _Never,_ ” he said, emphatically.

“I know that,” he said quickly.

“What did it say?” Kurt asked with a laugh, just imagining what it could have possibly said. Blaine laughed, too.

“You’ll never believe me. Here, I’ll text you a screenshot.” A few seconds later, Kurt’s phone chimed. He put Blaine on speaker and opened the attached picture.

_Hey, Anderson. I don't blame you for dating Hummel anymore. Turns out there's a lot more under those layers... ;) - S_

Kurt burst into laughter. “Sounds like something he’d say. It’s not as smooth as usual, but it’s very Sebastian.” Blaine laughed too.

“But none of that happened, like I said,” Kurt said through his giggles.

“I figured. But with me here and you out in glamorous NYC, I got worried,” Blaine said, “I know it’s stupid.” Kurt smiled.

“It’s not stupid, Blaine. I’m still yours, I promise. And I know we haven’t spoken much recently, but I miss you so much. And I love you,” Kurt promised.

“I love you, too,” Blaine gushed. “I’ll let you sleep, though, you sound tired.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye,” Blaine said. They disconnected. Kurt saved Sebastian’s number into his phone and sent a quick text.

_New leaf, huh? And I suppose that excludes lying? – Kurt_

_So the princess found out about my little fib? Though, technically, I never said I'd seen anything. – S_

_Don’t lie to my boyfriend, Smythe. – K_

_See you tomorrow, Princess. – S_

_I doubt it. – K_

He didn’t get a response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Boy I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry!

Sebastian lay his phone down on his chest, staring at the ceiling. A smile curled across his face. It was all just too perfect. Seeing Kurt like that in the coffee shop then catching him again for lunch. It was all just so—he smirked, pondering on his word choice—fortuitous. He grinned. Perfect.

He dragged his laptop toward him and opened his assignment.

He had no idea why he’d chosen literature as a major. His only interests in high school had been lacrosse, singing, and sex. But here he was, enrolled at NYU looking to major in literature with a teaching degree on the side. Strange as it was, though, he was rather enjoying himself.

He typed ‘fortuitous’ into the list he’d opened. The assignment was for his English Language class this semester. Each week, his professor gave them a word and challenged them to come up with synonyms throughout the week. Every time a synonym was used correctly and effectively, they documented it. At the end of the week, the person with the longest list received an extra participation credit.

Coming out of Dalton at the top of his class had made Sebastian even cockier than he already was. The first time his professor had given the assignment, he’d written it off as an easy win. But when he handed in his printed list of twelve synonyms against the multiple typed pages of his classmates, he realized college would be nothing like high school. His professor had handed his paper back to him with a comment reading ‘Woefully lacking. Your vocabulary needs improvement.’ He’d won almost every week since then.

This week’s word was ‘serendipity’ and its common forms (i.e. serendipitous, or serendipities, etc.). And what a perfect word of the week. Everything seemed to be working in his favor this week without his intention. He had aced an exam he thought he would fail; he’d landed a job for next year so he could keep up with rent for the apartment; and to top it off, seeing Kurt today was just a bonus. It was all _serendipitous_.

The only problem being, of course, Kurt’s clear disgust of him. Still.

He sat up, placing his laptop on the desk right next to his bed. He lifted his phone from his lap and set it next to his laptop. He reached for the drawing he filched earlier that day. He did feel a little bad about taking Kurt’s design, but it was a lot better than he’d expected. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised, actually.

Kurt had always dressed impeccably. Sure, some of the things he’d worn looked utterly ridiculous to Sebastian, but he’d learned to recognize ‘haute couture’ while in France. His mother, a high-end boutique owner, had forced him to work every afternoon. He learned more than he’d ever wanted to know about clothes working for her. And he knew Kurt was the epitome of the word ‘fashionista’ the minute he’d seen him.

When he’d heard Kurt wanted to go into musical theatre rather than fashion he’d been more than surprised. Somehow, he’d known Kurt always belonged in fashion. Despite Rachel and Blaine’s goings on about how much Kurt belonged on the stage, Sebastian could see the boy’s passions were elsewhere. Clearly.

He peered at the drawing in his hand. It was menswear: a beautifully cut suit, complete with clean lines and crisp button down. Notes along the side insisted on _ice_ gray and _steel_ blue with _white_ wingtip shoes. He’d honestly never seen a better suit in his life. If Kurt could actually make this, fashion was where he was destined to be. He smiled to himself.

Giving him back the drawing was a perfect excuse to see Kurt tomorrow.

_Notice something missing yesterday, Princess? –S_

_What are you talking about, Smythe? –K_

_It’s 7:30 in the morning, you can’t expect me to put up with you this early. –K_

_Oh, haha. Meet me at the café for lunch. –S_

_What if I don’t? –K_

_See you at noon, Gorgeous. –S_

Kurt stared at his phone. Not that he was surprised, but it did seem as though Sebastian adhered to the standard “it’s 5:00 somewhere.” Kurt shook his head. Yes, that was it. Sebastian was clearly drunk. Or high. Or both. _Had he really just called him ‘gorgeous’?_ Cripes.

“Kurt, you’re going to be late!” Rachel said frantically, bursting into the bathroom. He started, putting his phone down and rinsing the toothbrush he still held.

“Are you still putting on your face, Beauty Queen?” Santana demanded, following Rachel in. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Just because I’m okay with sharing the bathroom doesn’t mean we should have a party in here every morning,” Kurt grumbled. He rinsed his mouth, checked his hair once more and grabbed his bag.

“See you for dinner!” Rachel called as he left. He waved over his shoulder and rushed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... so this is a dialogue heavy chapter.

“Guess I was right,” Sebastian called as Kurt strolled into the coffee shop. Damn it. He hadn’t meant for his feet to carry him here.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered, “I’m not here to see you. I’m just getting a sandwich and going back to work.”

“And yet here we are,” Sebastian replied. His long leg kicked a chair out across from him, indicating Kurt should sit. Kurt frowned slightly, but dropped into it.

“So, enlighten me,” he sighed as he set his bag down, “just what do you think you were right about?”

“I told you I’d see you yesterday after you accused me of lying to your boyfriend.”

“I’m pretty sure people only call it an accusation if you might be innocent. I stated a fact,” Kurt quipped. Sebastian waved his hand dismissively.

“Details,” he sniffed.

“What were you talking about this morning, anyway?”

“I have something of yours,” Sebastian replied. He reached into his school bag and pulled out an unwrinkled sheet of heavy drawing paper. Kurt’s eyes widened.

“Is that—?” he began.

“Your amazing tuxedo design? Yup.” Kurt snatched it from him, eyes brimming with gratitude.

“It’s just a suit,” he muttered, scanning it as if Sebastian had injured it. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. You’re welcome,” he mumbled. Kurt turned his wide grateful eyes on Sebastian.

“Thank you,” he gushed quietly. Then blinked. “Well. That’s something I never thought I’d say to you.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Gosh, I feel like I should treat you to lunch or something,” Kurt murmured, lovingly tucking the design into his bag. Sebastian’s eyebrows hit his hairline.

“What?” he asked in disbelief. Kurt blushed.

“Well, we’re here. Do you want lunch?” Sebastian grinned.

“Sure. I’ll just have a turkey club sandwich.” Kurt stood, still blushing, and went to the counter.

Well, this afternoon was turning out better than expected. Sebastian felt like his heart was going to simultaneously fly from his throat and drop out his ass. Best. Feeling. Ever. Kurt returned momentarily. They waited for their food in an amicable, if slightly awkward, silence.

“So what are you studying at NYU?” Kurt finally asked.

“English. I’m getting my teaching degree,” Sebastian said, tugging his ear. Kurt hid a badly disguised snort in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked, clearly biting his tongue to hold off his laughter. Sebastian tugged his ear lobe again.

“I’m looking to be an English teacher,” he repeated. Kurt sat in a slightly stunned silence.

“Oh,” he said shortly. “It’s just, I never imagined you’d be a teacher.”

“Just because I’m a dick to you doesn’t mean I’m a dick to everyone,” Sebastian snapped defensively.

“Hey, no,” Kurt cut in quickly, “I’m just saying I thought you’d be more into law or stocks and bonds or something.” Sebastian grinned.

“Well, I’m full of surprises,” he smirked.

“What grade level?” Kurt asked, leaning his arms on the table and angling his body more toward Sebastian’s.

“Haven’t decided yet. I think first or second grade for a bit, because that’s when kids are cute and not annoying, but I’m really more into the advanced literature high schoolers get into,” Sebastian explained, feeling more at ease. Kurt nodded.

“Understandable. Besides, you can be more of a dick to high school kids,” Kurt teased. Sebastian grinned.

“Exactly. You really get me, Hummel.” They laughed together. Sebastian got up for their lunch when the order number was called. They spent the rest of the lunch in companionable conversation.

Strolling back to his desk, Kurt suddenly realized he had just had a very friendly lunch date with Sebastian Smythe. He had just had a _friendly_ lunch date with Sebastian Smythe. He had just had a _friendly_ lunch _date_ with Sebastian Smythe. Christ! He had just had a _friendly_ lunch _date_ with _Sebastian Smythe!_ He dropped into his desk chair. Yes, that was what it had been.

They’d had an actually conversation. He’d bought Sebastian lunch. They’d laughed together. And their legs had brushed more than once under that table. Yeah, he’d noticed. Of course, he blamed it on both their long legs at the time. But when they’d parted, Sebastian had lifted Kurt’s bag to his shoulder, his fingers lingering just too long where they brushed against his neck. Which led Kurt to believe, now, that those brushes were no coincidence. Fuck. What the hell had he just got himself in to?

_Lunch was fun, Princess, we should do it again. –S_

Kurt stared at the text.

“Kurt?” Blaine looked at him with concern in his eyes. Kurt looked up and the lousy Skype resolution of his boyfriend’s face.

“Sorry, just got a surprising text,” he said. “You were telling me about the Unique/Ryder blow-up.” Blaine, thus distracted, launched back into his story. He didn’t notice when Kurt glanced at his phone again.

_Maybe I’ll catch you for coffee tomorrow morning. Medium latte with one shot of espresso, right? –S_

How the hell did Sebastian know his coffee order, too? It wasn’t even the same coffee order he would get at the Lima Bean. It had changed. And he’d only seen Sebastian for the first time in New York yesterday! Maybe he was being stalked.

“Kurt? Did you hear me?”

“I’m sorry, baby, I was distracted,” Kurt said quickly. He turned off the vibrate on his cell phone and tucked it away. Blaine frowned.

“Isabelle has a big deadline coming up, so she’s relying on me a little more,” Kurt continued, seeing Blaine’s evident doubt. “Did I tell you she looked at my designs?”

“No, that’s awesome!” Blaine gushed for him, “I’m happy for you! That reminds me of something else I wanted to tell you, too.” And without waiting for Kurt to reply, he launched into another anecdote about the glee club Kurt had left behind.

“Hey, Porcelain, you’re hogging the wifi connection,” Santana snapped a few minutes later, throwing back the curtain that separated them.

“Santana! The curtain is for privacy!” Kurt snapped back.

“Like you’re doing anything even remotely PG-13,” she snorted. “Tell your hobbit to call you back tomorrow, I need the internet.”

“Is that Santana?” Blaine asked. Kurt turned his laptop around so he could see her.

“Hey, Hobbit,” Santana greeted in her usual snarky fashion.

“Hey, Santana. How’s it going?”

“It would be going a lot better if I could get on the internet. But Skype tends to eat our sucky wireless connection up here, so say goodbye,” she hissed.

“Bye, babe,” Kurt sighed, turning the picture back to himself.

“Bye,” Blaine pouted. Kurt clicked off the video and looked up at Santana expectantly.

“So, you’ve been chatting with Sebastard?” she said, sitting on his bed.

“Seriously! You made me cut my Skype session with Blaine short just to ask me something you probably already know?” he cried, throwing his hands up. She grinned.

“So you are,” she said knowingly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I saw him yesterday and we had lunch together today. That’s it,” he sighed. Santana flopped back on his bed.

“Berry informed me you’d been talking to him,” she said. Kurt nodded.

“I figured. It seems my unintentional lunch plans are everyone’s business.”

“Oh, Porcelain,” she sighed, “I’ve only been here a few months and I already understand that living with Man Hands means everyone’s business is her business.” Kurt groaned and fell back next to her.

“I have no idea what to do, San. I’m confused.”

“About what?” Kurt pulled out his phone. He had three more texts from Sebastian. He showed her.

_Any chance you’ve rethought your stance on undressing me? ;) –S_  
Jeff wants to know if you’re coming to the Warbler’s reunion party after graduation. –S  
I’ll probably see you there. –S

Santana let out a whistle and said, “Sounds like someone’s got the hots for you, Lady Lips.”

“Exactly! Why now?” Kurt said in exasperation.

“Kurt? Santana? You here?” Rachel’s voice called, arriving back from class. Santana patted his leg and stood up.

“Right here, Man Hands,” she replied.

“What do you guys want for dinner?” Rachel asked, lingering in the entry. “Kurt? Are you okay?”

“He’s stressed,” Santana jumped in. “He’s got that deadline coming up, right?” Kurt nodded.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll whip something up and make you some tea, okay?” Rachel said sympathetically.

“Thanks, Rach,” Kurt mumbled. She walked out to the kitchen. Santana winked.

“Have fun getting coffee tomorrow,” she hissed and strode out to make sure Rachel didn’t try to sneak any more tofu into her food. Kurt groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

He battled with himself all night and morning. It would be nice to have some form of guy friend here in the city. Yes, he could be a little effeminate (and that thought would never get past his own head) but being surrounded by Rachel and Santana all the time made him realize there was such a thing as too much estrogen. But. It was _Sebastian_. And, just…no. He didn’t realize he had subconsciously made up his mind until he was already dressed.

He looked at himself in the mirror. This was the sort of outfit to be shown off. Some of his tightest purple tinted skinny jeans, a silver button down and a deep purple vest with his white Doc Martins. He sighed. Looks like he was going to get coffee. He grabbed his bag, making sure his wallet was in there. He jogged out of the flat only realizing when he reached the subway that his subconscious had made another decision without him. He was buying lunch at the café, too apparently.

“Morning, Princess,” Sebastian called as he walked in. His coffee was sitting at the table. He sat down.

“Good morning.” He sipped the drink and allowed a smile to flit across his lips. “So, how did you know my order?”

“I have my ways,” Sebastian replied cryptically. Kurt rolled his eyes. They were quiet for a while.

“I have to get to the office,” Kurt said finally, finishing his drink and standing. Sebastian smiled, but there was something behind his eyes that Kurt couldn’t identify.

“Sure. I’ll see you back here for lunch,” he said easily. Kurt caught himself smiling.

“Yeah. You’re buying today,” he replied. Sebastian’s smile grew.

“Fine. But just ‘cause you’re cute.” Kurt chuckled and exited the café. Sebastian hadn’t been serious…right?

He was distracted the entire day. And Isabelle noticed. She approached him as he sat with his forehead against his desk, frustrated by a simple page layout. It was around 11:45. He just wanted to get out of here and get to lunch. Something told him seeing Sebastian would relax him. Which was also frustrating.

“Kurt?” He didn’t respond.

“Kurt, sweetie,” Isabelle tried again. He turned his head. “What’s eating you?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled. She pulled up a chair.

“Don’t you lie to me, Kurt Hummel.” He sighed and straightened up.

“Really, it’s nothing. I’m just feeling a little off center right now, just a bit confused and frustrated, you know? I think it’s just the season changing,” he told her. She nodded sympathetically.

“Why don’t you go on your lunch break and get some food in you. You can finish up the layout when you get back. The article isn’t due until tomorrow,” she said gently. He felt himself perk up at the idea of lunch, which made him a little bit nauseous.

“Yeah, that’ll probably help. Thanks,” he said gratefully. She smiled. He grabbed his bag and stood.

“By the way, I love your outfit. Going to see someone special?” she asked with a wink. Kurt blushed.

“Not really,” he muttered. She nodded like she knew he was lying and went back to her office.

Kurt bounded down the stairs, suddenly feeling like he had too much energy to wait for the elevator. He hit the sidewalk and walked rather briskly toward the subway. As he emerged from underground, he noticed someone fall into step next to him. He glanced up.

“Jeez! Give me a heart attack why don’t you? I thought you were some delinquent coming to mug me,” he exclaimed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. It was a really nice laugh, Kurt discovered.

“Paranoid much?” he asked when he finally stopped laughing. Kurt glared at him and Sebastian’s lips twitched again, his nose beginning to wrinkle slightly.

“I apologize,” he said, still smiling and clearly trying not to laugh. Kurt lifted his chin and walked a little faster.

“Kurt, c’mon. I’m buying you lunch,” Sebastian said, easily keeping pace with him “I’m sorry I scared you. Then laughed.”

“Fine. But only because you’re buying me lunch,” Kurt sniffed. Sebastian held open the door to the café.

“Oh, I see,” he said, “you’re only here for my money.”

“Well, I don’t hang around you for your personality.”

“What is wrong with my personality?” Sebastian demanded pretending to be affronted. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“My lunch break isn’t long enough for me to answer that question,” he replied. Sebastian snorted.

“There is nothing wrong with my personality,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry, were you there at all last year?” Kurt snapped. Sebastian chuckled again.

“You mean that whole boyfriend stealing thing?”

“You mean that whole boyfriend stealing thing?” Kurt mimicked him. “Yeah, that. And the whole boyfriend blinding thing. And, hello, Puerto Rican pride parade. Ring any bells?”

“You know, they say imitation is the highest form of flattery, but I can’t help but feel you’re trying to insult me,” Sebastian said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Gee, you think?” They ordered their lunches and went to sit down.

“I apologized for all that. Blaine forgave me. You haven’t.” Kurt sighed.

“You did kind of set out to hurt me.”

“I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt with that slushie. It was meant for your clothes,” Sebastian said.

“You tried to make my boyfriend cheat on me.”

“Ever considered the possibility I was trying to make you jealous?” Sebastian smirked. Kurt snorted.

“No. Don’t be ridiculous,” he muttered. He missed the hurt look flicker across Sebastian’s face as he picked up his phone.

_Hey, honey, Rachel said you were stressed. Do you want to have a Skype date tonight? I know you’re busy and should sleep, but Santana interrupted us last night. xo B_

Kurt smiled at his phone.

“Let me guess, it’s the hobbit,” Sebastian sneered, trying not to sound too bitter. His tone brought Kurt’s attention back to him. Kurt squinted at the boy across from him. Sebastian was scrubbing a hand across the back of his neck absently.

“Yes,” he said slowly. Sebastian pushed his chair away from the table slightly viciously and retrieved their sandwiches. Kurt was still looking at him quizzically when he returned.

“What?” he snapped. Kurt shrugged.

“Feeling a little irritable there, Seb? Is it that time of month?” he teased. Sebastian snorted and tried not to smile a little.

“You would know, Princess,” he muttered into his Coke. Kurt smiled.

“Living around girls will do that to you.”

“Oh, poor you,” Sebastian replied. The light atmosphere returned to their lunch date and neither mentioned Sebastian’s little outburst again.

“We should do this again,” Sebastian said as Kurt reached the subway.

“I’m a little short on cash, so only if you keep buying.” Sebastian grinned.

“Deal. See you tomorrow, Princess.”

“See you tomorrow, Seb,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He descended the stairs and Sebastian walked back toward campus with a new bounce in his step.

Progress was being made and it had only been a couple of days. Yes, he would have to keep his little crush to himself for a little longer (was it even fair to call it a crush anymore? He had been infatuated with Kurt practically since the moment Jeff showed him a picture of he and Blaine), but still. Kurt might actually be warming up to being friends with him. He only wondered what would happen when summer hit. Would Kurt treat him the same when they got back to Ohio? Would he still get to be ‘Seb’? He frowned, bounce leaving his step. Well, fuck.

Three weeks later, Sebastian got a text.

_You wanna catch a movie? –K_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been a long time since I've posted. I haven't written anything on this story for a very long time so I'm trying to draw it out a bit... I promise this isn't abandoned! Anyway, have two whole chapters because I feel badly.

“So, what movie, Princess?” Sebastian asked when Kurt reached him outside the theater.

“I want to see _Silent House_ ,” Kurt replied, looping his arm through Sebastian’s and dragging him inside.

“You want to see a scary movie?” Sebastian asked doubtfully. Kurt looked up at him as they got on line.

“It’s okay, you can hold my hand if you get scared, Smythe,” he mocked. Sebastian scoffed.

“Go ahead and laugh it up, now. You’ll be in my lap within ten minutes,” he returned. Kurt smirked.

“You wish,” he muttered. Sebastian suppressed a shiver at the thought of Kurt in his lap.

“Two for _Silent House_ ,” he requested quickly, passing over his card. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I could pay for it. You buy lunch every day,” he grumbled.

This was true. Sebastian and Kurt got lunch together four out of five days a week, and weekends they sometimes ended up getting coffee or drinks. They’d gotten dinner together a couple times, Kurt insisting they split the bill each time. Sebastian couldn’t help but think these lunches and dinners bordered on dates, but he never said anything.

“You want anything?” Kurt asked as they headed past concession.

“Popcorn?”

“Medium popcorn and Reese’s Pieces,” Kurt said, whipping out his money before Sebastian could even reach for his wallet.

“Jeez, Hummel, could you move a bit faster?” Sebastian teased.

“We’re splitting this. You bought the tickets, I buy the snacks. That’s how dates work,” Kurt sniffed, collecting the food and piling into Sebastian’s arms.

“A date?” Kurt froze.

“This isn’t a date,” he said quickly. Sebastian felt like someone stabbed him.

“Sure, Princess,” he said lightly, trying to lift the sudden awkwardness that had fallen over them, “You know you want me.”

“Shut up, Smythe,” Kurt muttered, a blush crawling up his cheeks. “Besides, even if I did want you, that outfit is enough to turn anybody off.”

“Let’s just enjoy the movie, Princess.” They handed over their tickets and headed into the theater.

“Just remember, I’m here for you if you get scared,” Kurt cooed as the opening credits rolled, grabbing his Reese’s. Sebastian shoved his shoulder. As it was, they had bruised each other’s hands by the end.

“So, what did you think?” Sebastian asked as they hit the street after.

“The original was better,” Kurt sniffed.

“There’s an original?”

“Yeah, _Silent House_ is actually based off the Uruguayan film _La casa muda_. I watched that one when I saw the commercials for this. It was better,” Kurt explained.

“I can’t believe you’re such a horror movie fan. I always pegged you for a musical lover,” Sebastian muttered.

“I do love musicals, but I’m a horror fan, too. Jeez, Smythe, we’ve been hanging out for a month now and you still stereotype me,” Kurt said, pretending to be offended. Sebastian rolled his eyes and hooked his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him in closer as they walked

“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry, Gay Face,” he said grudgingly. Kurt punched him lightly in the chest.

“Loser,” he muttered. Sebastian grinned.

They strolled along the sidewalk, an unspoken agreement not to return to their places yet. The April air tickled their faces, smelling of spring and oncoming rain. Kurt sighed contentedly beside him, walking slightly closer and burrowing into Sebastian’s side. He felt a smile twisting up his lips. They continued down the streets, reveling in the life of the City That Never Sleeps. Neither recognized the time passing, but neither commented on it either. They just walked, enjoying each other’s company. It was only when they hit Central Par that Kurt finally said something.

“I should get back.” Sebastian nodded, breaking out of his Kurt-centric bubble at the words.

“Are we in Central Park?” he asked. Kurt looked around and laughed in surprise.

“Oh my God, we are,” he chuckled. “Christ, what time is it?” Sebastian checked his watch, shaking his head.

“It’s 1:30 in the morning.”

“Oh my God,” Kurt repeated. “I don’t even think there are subways to Bushwick at this hour.”

“You could stay with me. Dad got me an apartment near campus,” Sebastian offered.

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” Kurt said hesitantly.

“Oh, come on, like anybody is going to notice or care if you leave in the same outfit. It’s New York, Kurt,” Sebastian said, already steering Kurt back toward the campus.

“Fine,” Kurt sighed.

“Good. I’m paying for the cab.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian knew something was shifting as he hailed the cab. They’d only ever gone out as friends. Sebastian hadn’t even considered inviting Kurt to his place and Kurt had insisted Sebastian never drop by his place in Bushwick (Rachel and Santana still hated him and Kurt didn’t want to have to dispel a fight). In one month, they’d never been to each other’s apartments; they met up wherever their destination was and parted when the time came. They both knew this was big as they exited the cab.

It wasn’t as though they weren’t good friends. They’d learned a lot in this past month, like why Kurt wore so many layers and, he admitted, sometimes bought girl clothes (‘fashion is an extension of your personality. I’m never boring and I like to look good, no matter what. Look good, feel good, you know?’) or why Sebastian had chosen to be a school teacher (‘I spent a good portion of my life throwing words around like they meant nothing. Well, you remember. I just thought if I could stop just a few kids from treating words with the same carelessness I did, I would be atoning for my sins a little at a time.’). But there were just some steps neither of them had felt comfortable taking. Going to each other’s apartments was one.

“I should probably call Rachel,” Kurt said absentmindedly as they rode to Sebastian’s.

“If she hasn’t called yet I don’t think she’s too worried about you, Princess,” Sebastian pointed out, “no offense.” Kurt made a face at him.

“She’s Rachel, she always worries.” He pulled out his phone. “Oh damn, I forgot to turn the sound back on,” he muttered. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder. Rachel had texted him no less than 30 times and called him 7 times.

“Hey, Rach,” he said. Sebastian could hear her screeching from the other end.

“Where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick! I was about to call the police!” she cried.

“I was at the movies with Sebastian, I told you that,” Kurt said gently.

“Did you see two of them or something! It’s 1:30, Kurt!”

“Good thing it’s a Friday,” he replied dryly.

“Do not start with me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! What the heck were you guys doing?! Oh my gosh, you didn’t sleep with him did you?!” she screeched. Even in the low light of the cab, Sebastian could see the color on Kurt’s cheeks. He ignored the swooping in his gut.

“Oh my God, Rachel!” Kurt snapped, “I didn’t sleep with him! I have a boyfriend, remember? Besides, who said I want to?”

“That would be me, Lady Lips,” Santana’s voice rose in the background. Sebastian smirked.

“We just went for a walk and lost track of time,” Kurt placated them.

“Okay, when will you be home?” Rachel sighed out, clearly disbelieving. Kurt had an irritated look on his face.

“Tomorrow. I’m staying at Sebastian’s.” Santana cat-called on the other line.

“You’re staying at _Sebastian’s place_?!” Rachel demanded, her voice rising again.

“That’s what I said. Also, take me off speaker phone,” he snapped. Sebastian muffled a snigger.

“Get some, Hummel!” Santana crowed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“You can’t stay at Sebastian’s, Kurt! What about Blaine?” Kurt sighed.

“Rach, really? Blaine trusts me. Nothing is going to happen,” he grumbled. Sebastian nudged him as they pulled up outside his building. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

“No, Kurt, wait!” Rachel’s voice was cut off as Kurt hung up.

“Seems extremely exhausting being her roommate,” Sebastian commented as they went into the lobby. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“You’ve no idea,” he sighed. Sebastian chuckled and went to check his mail box. He wrapped an arm back around Kurt’s shoulders and steered him toward the elevator.

Now that he thought about it, it was odd that they’d never been to each other’s places. They were comfortable around each other, clearly. Sebastian’s arm was comfortable around Kurt’s shoulders; it almost felt _right_. Kurt took his arm often when they were out walking. There was even an occasion where they’d held hands. Why hadn’t Sebastian invited Kurt over earlier?

“Here we are,” he announced, pulling out his keys. He opened the door and let Kurt in, locking up behind them.

The rapid click and hush of nail and pad came clattering down the hall to greet them. Sebastian dropped his keys beside the door and squatted down to meet the small dog that came barreling for him.

“Hey, Radagast!” Sebastian cooed, scratching the brown dog behind the ears. Kurt smiled. Sebastian plus small dog was adorable.

“You have a dog,” he said conversationally.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I never mentioned that. Are you allergic?” Sebastian asked, standing. Kurt shook his head.

“Good,” Sebastian said, “this is Radagast. Rad, meet Kurt!” He scooped up the dog and put him up to Kurt’s face. Radagast lapped at his cheeks making Kurt laugh.

“Hi, Radagast,” Kurt said between his giggles, taking the dog from Sebastian. Sebastian went further into the apartment, beckoning Kurt to follow. “So, Tolkien fan, huh?” he asked as they walked in.

“Good call, Hummel,” Sebastian replied. “You’ll have to sleep on the couch if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” Kurt assured him, putting Radagast down.

Sebastian’s apartment wasn’t actually as huge as Kurt had expected. Its entrance hall cut off to a kitchen on the right followed by a hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom. The narrow, cozy, modern living room had a set of stairs that led to a lofted study. It was warm and inviting without being cramped. He looked at the soft black couch and nodded. Sebastian returned from one of the many closets Kurt could see littering the apartment with a few blankets and pillows.

“This is nice,” he said.

“You sound a little surprised, Princess,” Sebastian scoffed as he laid out the items on the couch.

“Well, I was expecting some dank cave devoted to your sexual escapades with racks on the walls or something,” Kurt said airily. Sebastian laughed.

“Sounds enticing,” he purred. Kurt shoved him. “I do love it, though. It’s home, definitely.”

“I would live here,” Kurt murmured absently.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, tugging his earlobe. Kurt grinned.

“Well, thanks,” he said.

“Sure. There’s an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and if you really want, I can lend you some clothes so you can shower,” he said slightly bashfully.

“That’d be great, thanks.” Sebastian retreated to his room and found his smallest pair of sweat pants and an old Dalton tee shirt.

“You go first, I’ll shower in the morning,” he told Kurt. Kurt smiled and took the clothes. Sebastian bid him goodnight and went to his room.


End file.
